The Oceanic Alliance
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | Sea Goers Motto: Only the Strong Brave the storm |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | Factbook |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Founded || January 24, 2009 |- | style="background:lightblue;" | In-Game Stats || Stats |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | Government |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Emperor | * Chancellor of Foreign Relations: Josshill * Chancellor of Domestic Relations: CptBlck |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Secretary's | * Secretary of State: Beltazar * Secretary of Foreign Relations: NickMagus * Secretary of the Treasury: ' * Secretary of Domestic Affairs: 'DerPrinz * Secretary of Defense: CaNaDa * Secretary of Communications: Brodeo |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Team Senator || * We are supporting Bawheid of Jiveland |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:Blue;" | International |- |- | style="background:lightblue;" | '''Treaty Block || * Currently None |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Major Treaties || * Athens - Protectorate * The Paladins - PIAT/ODP |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Links || * OA forums |- | style="background:lightblue;" | Current Wars: || * Grand Global Alliance |- |} History Founding The Oceanic Alliance (OA) was founded on the principle of Unity. The founding members DerPrinz, Josshill and Stonewall Jaxon where all members of large alliances. They felt that the large alliances where not as loyal to them as they where to their own alliance. So they decided to create an alliance base on unity. Where every member is wanted and is welcome. The First Month The First month was a hard month for the Oceanic alliance, The Treaty with Enigma had to be canceled, then we Later received threats from alliance and to top that off Rude Empires nation was deleted and we where missing a Regent. Josshill and DerPrinz where wondering if they would make it to the one month mark. Half way through the Month Guapo, DerPrinz, and Josshill Decided to get to work. Josshill recruited over 30 people to the alliance. Then he started setting them up with tech deals and getting them money. The alliance began prospering, Now with some great members and an active IRC channel. Things where looking up. Related Links *Oceanic Alliance Declaration of Existence *OA Protectorate With Athens Announcement *The Paladin and Sailor Accords Announcment *The Rootbeer Float Accords, New Charter and Government *The Oceanic Alliance is Three months old *The Oceanic Alliance Declares on GGA The Oceanic Revolution Article I. Introduction The Oceanic Revolution is to ensure a greater unity and prosperity for it and all its members. We here by declare our Independence from a greater power. We wish to create a great and powerful alliance that is as loyal to its members as its members are loyal to it. Article II. Membership (a)Applying for Membership First, One must post an application on the Alliance forums, then wait for their application to be accepted or denied. After an applicant’s application has been accepted, he or she must complete two quizzes. Nations with Fifteen-thousand Nation Strength may opt out of taking these quizzes. After completing the quizzes the applicant will be accepted into the alliance gaining full membership. (b)The Sea-Goers' Code The Sea goer is an easy going person, but also a person who wants to win and stand by the side of his leaders and people equally to protect and assist them. The Sea-Goers promises to always treat a fellow sea-goer with the respect he commands of those fellow sea-goers. Although there is free speech, bashing a person among the rocks about their religion, race, or gender is strictly prohibited. The Oceanic Alliance will not accept Asshats, We believe that people who are true Asshats should not be involved. c)Member Requirements All members are required to change to aqua unless they request an exemption and MUST be active. Article III. Government (a)Chancellor 3.1.1) The Chancellors are the two main powers in the Oceanic Alliance, On is in charge of Foreign Relations and the other Internal Affairs, Thus the chancellor of Foreign Relations and Chancellor of Internal Relations. 3.1.2) The Chancellors together have the final say of everything that goes on within the Oceanic Alliance, To go to war the Chancellors must both vote to go to war. 3.1.3) The Chancellors hold all power in the alliance, even that which is not stated in the charter. 3.1.4) If the a Chancellor goes missing goes missing for fifteen days, the Secretary of State will appoint a temporary Chancellor. The temporary Chancellor has all normal powers as the Chancellor but may not make Charter amendments vote for an offensive war. (b)Secretary of State 3.2.1) The Secretary of State over sees the alliance making sure everything is running smoothly 3.2.2)The secretary of state is required to sign a treaty with a foreign alliance and to declare peace with an alliance. 3.2.3) The Secretary of state is in charge of arranging the election of a chancellor when a new chancellor is needed. First the Secretary of state must post a nomination thread where someone can nominate themselves or another. Then the secretary of state will Start an election, The polls will be open for 48 hours then closed. The winner is the Chancellor. 3.2.4) The Chancellors appoint the Secretary of State. c) Ministers 3.3.1) There are four Ministers, and each minister is in charge of his or her own ministry. The ministries are as followed. The Ministers are voted in by the Regents with a three out of three vote. 3.3.2) Ministry of Good Fishing: The Ministry of Good fishing is in charge of the Oceanic Alliance Bank and Economy. The Economy tasks include Tech and Trades. 3.3.3) Ministry of Foreign Seas: The Ministry of Foreign seas send Diplomats to Foreign alliances and work on signing treaties with other alliances. 3.3.4) Ministry of Raging Storms: The Ministry of Raging storms must be ready to fight a war at all times. They must organize the defense of our members during a war. They must all organize an offensive. 3.3.5) Ministry of Ship Management: The Ministry of Ship Management is in charge of helping the General Membership. They are in charge of Recruitment and the Academy. Article IV. War 4.1.1) Act’s of war upon the Oceanic alliance are: Espionage, Threats, and Attacking an Ally of the Oceanic Alliance. War may also be declared by the chancellors for other reasons. Those Reasons may also be reviewed by the Secretary of state if they are in question. 4.1.2) Espionage is a bad thing. If a Member of the Oceanic Alliance is found committing Espionage you will automatically be expelled from the alliance. Espionage is forbidden. Article V. Nuclear Policy 5.1.1) A nation of the Oceanic alliance may not attack another nation with Nuclear weapons unless it Is verified by the Emperor or the Regents. If a nation is attacked with a nuclear weapon first the Minister of Raging Storms has the Authority to activate that one nation to use Nuclear weapons. Article VI. Impeachment and Expulsion 6.1.1) Impeachment of a Chancellor must result in a 75% Alliance vote. 6.1.3) A minister may be fired if they receive a two out of two vote from the Chancellors, or 75% vote from the Ministers. 6.1.4) Pending a member being Expelled from the Oceanic Alliance, the Secretary of state will interview people who have evidence or witnessed the crime. If likely cause to expel this person is found then the member may be expelled if the regency finds likely cause to expel him or her. Foreign Relations Treaties Oceanic Wars Category:Alliances Category:Aqua team alliances